Welcome to Shadow Falls/Transcript
OPENING SCENE MAY 24, 2019, SHADOW FALLS A couple are driving in a car along a road. LILY: We have to get back to your mom’s asap. CHARLIE: She’ll be fine... Besides she’s with Mitchell. LILY: Have you met your mother? She would kill us if we designate her to babysitter while we’re visiting here for the weekend and don’t forget we need to visit Donovan too. CHARLIE: Relax Lily, get some rest. Moments later, it begins to rain as it gets heavier and heavier. Charlie looks over at Lily who is sleeping and smiles. Suddenly headlights appear in front of the car, heading his direction. At the last-minute, Charlie turns around and quickly steers the wheel into the opposite direction, causing Lily to wake up. LILY: (scream) The car crashes through a bridge’s wooden barriers and crashes into the river below. While underwater, Lily is unconscious but wakes up and quickly raises her heads to the surface. LILY: (gasp) Charlie!? Charlie!? Charlie appears up to the surface. CHARLIE: (gasp) I’m here! Can you get out? Lily tries to exit the car but the door is jammed shut. LILY: No. It’s stuck! CHARLIE: Same here! Lily tries slamming her hand against the window but fails. LILY: (scream) Help! Help! Help us! CHARLIE: It’s no use, Lily? Lily turns over to Charlie. CHARLIE: (crying) I love you. LILY: (crying) I love you too- The car bubbles underwater and the screen cuts to black. (INTRO) SCENE 1 4 MONTHS LATER In a dark screen... ???: Mitchell... Mitchell... Mitchell... MITCHELL! In Mitchell’s bedroom, he wakes up, implying he had a nightmare. MITCHELL: (gasp) In the kitchen, Iris is smoking and reading the newspaper article on the murder of Jackson Williams. IRIS: This town is cursed. Iris takes a draw from her cigarette as Mitchell appears downstairs and enters the kitchen. IRIS: Good morning, sweetheart! Iris puts out her cigarette, stands up and walks over to the counter. MITCHELL: Morning. Mitchell sits down at the kitchen table and Iris looks at her watch. IRIS: Shit! MITCHELL: What? IRIS: You’re going to be late for your first day at school... Where’s your brother? Mitchell shrugs his shoulders. MITCHELL: Maybe he forgot? IRIS: Oh, I swear that boy is going to be the death of me. Iris walks over to the landline and begins dialling when Donovan appears through the front door and enters the kitchen. DONOVAN: Sorry I’m late... I-I was working all night! Mitchell grabs his bag and leaves the house as Iris hangs up the landline and walks over to Donovan. IRIS: Working? DONOVAN: Yeah... Iris grabs Donovan’s face and looks into his eyes. IRIS: ...You’re hungover! What the Hell, Donovan- DONOVAN: I don’t need grief from you. IRIS: You’re not the only one who’s lost someone... I have also lost a son. DONOVAN: And I lost my parents. On the car journey to school, Mitchell and Donovan. MITCHELL: So, how’s it going with the Jackson Williams case? DONOVAN: Still no suspects. MITCHELL: I guess it doesn’t help that the victim is also the Sheriff’s son. DONOVAN: (chuckles) Or my boss. MITCHELL: Maybe this town is cursed or something. DONOVAN: It would make sense. At Shadow Falls High School, Mitchell gets out of Donovan’s car and looks into the window. DONOVAN: I’m going to be working late... So I won’t be able to pick you up after school- MITCHELL: It’s fine!... I can walk home. DONOVAN: Are you sure? MITCHELL: Yeah... I kinda explored around the town during the Summer. DONOVAN: Great! Have fun... and don’t forget to register with Principal Wilson. Donovan drives away as Mitchell turns around to face the school. MITCHELL: (sigh) SCENE 2 In Principal Wilson’s office, he sits across from Mitchell. PRINCIPAL WILSON: So, we’re very happy to be having you at Shadow Falls High... Go Reapers! Mitchell sits in awkward silence. PRINCIPAL WILSON: Yes!... So, um... Where was I? Oh yes!... Here’s your class schedule. Principal Wilson hands Mitchell a class schedule. MITCHELL: Thanks... Is that everything? Principal Wilson nods and Mitchell walks over to the door. PRINCIPAL WILSON: Oh, and Mitchell... Mitchell stops at the doorway and turns to Principal Wilson. PRINCIPAL WILSON: Welcome to Shadow Falls High! MITCHELL: (awkwardly) Go Reapers. In the hallways, Mitchell is looking at his class schedule and trying to make his way past a sea of students, when Julian sees him and walks over. JULIAN: Your new here, aren’t you? MITCHELL: How could you tell? JULIAN: The puzzled look of confusion on your face gave it away... I’m Julian. Julian reaches his hand out to Mitchell. MITCHELL: Mitchell. Mitchell shakes Julian’s hand. JULIAN: So, why did you move here? MITCHELL: Um... The scenery. JULIAN: Haha!... But for real though? MITCHELL: ...My parents actually died. There’s an awkward pause between them both. MITCHELL: Yeah... Kinda brings the down the mood. JULIAN: I’m sorry to– MITCHELL: It’s fine... Honestly- Brock walks over and puts Julian in a headlock. BROCK: Annoying the new guy, DiLaurentis? Brock unleashes Julian. JULIAN: Ouch!... Did you bring it? Brock pulls out a trapper keeper from his bag. BROCK: Of course! Brock hands it over to Julian. JULIAN: Perfect! BROCK: So, who’s this? JULIAN: This is Mitchell... BROCK: Cool! I’m Brock. MITCHELL: Nice to meet you too- The school bell rings. JULIAN: Well, hell awaits us. MITCHELL: Yeah... I better not be late for class on my first day. I’ll see you later. Mitchell walks away from Julian and Brock. BROCK: Well... He seems- Julian hits Brock in the stomach. BROCK: Ouch! JULIAN: Asshat! Julian walks away. SCENE 3 At the Ravenscroft Mortuary, Bree is happily embalming a corpse as she hums. Suddenly, she receives a premonition. BREE: (gasp)… What the- Bree removes her apron and goes upstairs to her lair. BREE: (whispering) What are you trying to show me? Bree walks back and forth, before sitting down at her desk and grabs a pen and paper. She turns on a metronome device... BREE: (deep breath) Bree closes her eyes, hearing the clicks of the metronome device that put her into a trance when suddenly she is thrown back on to her chair, revealing white eyes as she begins to frantically scribble on the paper. The telephone cuts her off. BREE: (gasp) Bree touches her nose and reveals its bleeding and grabs a tissue before leaving to answer the phone as the image left is a drawn of Mitchell. In a classroom, Mitchell takes a seat next to Nathan. NATHAN: Hey, new kid... My friend sits there. MITCHELL: Well today I’m sitting here. NATHAN: Relax, I’m messing with you... Where are you from? MITCHELL: Los Angeles. NATHAN: Oh cool- Ursula enters the classroom. URSULA: Sorry, I’m late class. I hope you all had a good Summer... So, it’s given you time to learn some new things... A mysterious figure walks through the school with their back facing the camera. Back in the classroom, Mitchell and the rest of the class are writing as the mysterious figure enters the classroom with a paper and talks with Ursula. He then turns around and reveals himself as Rafael. He takes a seat next to Mitchell and they both make a glance at each other. RAFAEL: Do you have a spare pen? Mitchell hands Rafael a pen. RAFAEL: Thanks. In the cafeteria, Mitchell looks over the room for a seat and finds Julian waving him to come over. Mitchell begins to walk over, but is stopped by Nathan. NATHAN: Hey, new kid... Sit with us. MITCHELL: Um- NATHAN: I said sit with us. Mitchell looks back over at Julian who appears confused. NATHAN: These are my friends Billy and Tanner. MITCHELL: Hey. Mitchell sits next to Nathan and looks over at Julian, shrugging his shoulders. BILLY: So, Nathan tells us you’re from LA. Did you play football at your old school? MITCHELL: Um... Yeah. TANNER: You should try out for our team. NATHAN: Yeah! I’m also the team captain so you’d have no problems getting in. MITCHELL: Great. SCENE 4 In the hallways, Nathan shows Mitchell around the school. NATHAN: And that’s the nurses office. Nathan points over to the nurse’s office. MITCHELL: Okay, thanks... I’ll try to remember all that. Cece and her minions are approaching from a staircase and walk over to Mitchell and Nathan. MITCHELL: Who are they? NATHAN: That’s... Nathan stands over next to Cece, and puts his arm around her. NATHAN: ...my girlfriend, Cece Williams. CECE: Charmed. And you are? NATHAN: This is Mitchell. CECE: So, Natey! Did you invite Mitchell to my back to school party? NATHAN: Oh, right! I forgot... Do you want to come? MITCHELL: Uh- I don’t- CECE: I insist you come! JENNIFER: It’s going to be the night of the year. Gladys runs and bumps into Cece. GLADYS: I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking, Cece! I- CECE: You should watch where you’re going, right girls? JENNIFER: Yeah, YOU should watch where you’re going! HAYLEY: I think we should leave Gladys alone... First day back and all. CECE: How right of you, Hayley! Go... You’re dismissed. Gladys continues to walk away as Cece turns her attention back to Mitchell. CECE: So, you should come to my party... It’s going to be lit! MITCHELL: Sure I- CECE: Perfect! You won’t regret it... Cece snaps her fingers. CECE: Move bitches! Cece and her minions walk away. In Eric Blackwell’s classroom... ERIC: Okay, class! Who can tell me- Mitchell zones out as he looks over at Gladys who appears to be upset. ERIC: Mitchell? MITCHELL: Um... What? ERIC: Are you with us, today? MITCHELL: Yeah, sorry... I was- ERIC: Summer is over... and I expect each and every one of you to listen. So, shall we continue... Mitchell nods and Eric continues his history lesson as Mitchell looks back over at Gladys who is now looking back at him. Mitchell quickly looks back over at the front of the class. SCENE 5 In Shadow Falls Cemetery, Mitchell walks to his parents’ grave. MITCHELL: And so that was my today at Shadow Falls High and I tried to be normal as I can... Mitchell looks down on his parents’ gravestone, a hand pops up from the ground and grabs him by the ankle, and wakes up in the woods revealing it was just a nightmare. MITCHELL: Shit! How did I get here? Mitchell gets up as it’s revealed that Patience, Abigail, Wilmot standing behind him. PATIENCE: What are you doing here, half-mortal? MITCHELL: Wow! Mitchell turns around to see the Sisters walk closer to him. MITCHELL: Who are you? The Sisters circle around him. PATIENCE: The bigger question is... What are you? MITCHELL: What am I? Patience looks Mitchell up and down. PATIENCE: You're not entirely mortal. MITCHELL: What are you talking about?... PATIENCE: He doesn’t even know what he is. THE SISTERS: (laugh) PATIENCE: How tragic. MITCHELL: Who are you? The Sisters stop circling around him and Patience stands in front of him with Abigail and Wilmot by her side. PATIENCE: I’m Patience... And these are my sisters, Abigail and Wilmot. But you’re not going to remember that... Patience blows a purple powder in Mitchell’s face which makes him disoriented, bringing him to the ground. The Sisters laugh as they walk away and disappear from Mitchell’s point of view. Mitchell wakes up. MITCHELL: What the- How did I get here? Mitchell gets up and turns around to see Rafael standing behind him. RAFAEL: Sorry... I was just passing through to get home and saw you lying in the woods. What happened? MITCHELL: Um... I don’t know. I guess I got tired. Mitchell looks through the trees. MITCHELL: Sorry, I’m Mitchell. Mitchell turns around and it’s revealed that Rafael has disappeared. SCENE 6 Later that night, Mitchell gets out of the shower and notices his bedroom window is open and goes over to shut it. Someone taps him on the shoulder and he jumps, turning around revealing a person in a mask. MITCHELL: (screams) The person removes the mask, revealing it to be Julian. MITCHELL: Julian!? JULIAN: (laugh) You should have seen the look on your face. MITCHELL: What are you doing here? JULIAN: I’m here to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight? Or has Nathan and his Neanderthal buddies got to you? MITCHELL: Umm... No! And I’m going to the back to school party at Cece’s house. JULIAN: Can I come? MITCHELL: Were you invited? JULIAN: Haha...(sarcastically) Yeah because Cece Williams is looking invite ANYONE to her party. MITCHELL: Wait... How did you find out where I lived? JULIAN: I asked around, it’s a small town... So, can I come with you? MITCHELL: Isn’t there anyone else you can tag-along with? JULIAN: No, that’s why I’m asking you. MITCHELL: Okay... But you better use the door! JULIAN: Promise! MITCHELL: How did you get up here? JULIAN: Uhh... I jumped. Mitchell appears confused as he looks down the window, revealing a long jump. At the Williams’ house, music is blasting through the house as Mitchell and Julian enter through the house, and are greeted by Cece and her minions. CECE: You made it! Cece hugs Mitchell. MITCHELL: Oh-okay. JULIAN: (coughs) CECE: And you bought... And you are? JULIAN: Uh- Julian! CECE: Are you new at Shadow Falls High or something? JULIAN: Um no! Remember... We were in kindergarten together? JENNIFER: Wait... Aren’t you the kid who gave everyone ringworm? CECE: How interesting... Please don’t spread your diseases. Cece and her minions walk away. JULIAN: How does she not remember me? Mitchell shrugs his shoulders. MITCHELL: Maybe we should get drinks, Ringworm. Mitchell walks away. JULIAN: Ugh!... Don’t you start. Julian walks over with Mitchell. NATHAN: Mitchell! Nathan walks over with his friends. NATHAN: And you bought... DiLaurentis? Nathan looks over at Julian. JULIAN: Um- I'm going to get something to... drink... K. NATHAN: Yeah... You do that! Julian awkwardly walks away. NATHAN: Listen, Mitch! We don’t associate ourselves with people like Julian DiLaurentis. MITCHELL: (laugh) Um... Okay... Why? NATHAN: Because he’s a creep! TANNER: And a weirdo. MITCHELL: I mean yeah... He is. Buuuut, I don’t care. To be honest, I think you guys are kinda douchebags. Nathan pins Mitchell to the wall. NATHAN: Really? Because it’s three douchebags against one asshole. Nathan applies pressure and gets right into Mitchell’s face, as the room lights begin to flicker. TANNER: I think you should stop, Nate- NATHAN: Shut up, Tanner! The room lights continue to flicker and become more noticed by Nathan’s friends as Nathan continues to pin Mitchell against the wall. NATHAN: Do you think your better than us or something? Suddenly, a large knife is thrown against the wall and pins itself right in between Mitchell and Nathan, inches from Nathan’s face. Mitchell comes out to the garden and grabs Julian. JULIAN: Where are we going? MITCHELL: Home! Rafael stands out from the darkness, watching Mitchell. A person walks past him as he disappears from view. SCENE 7 Ursula comes home to the mortuary and enters the door. URSULA: You would not believe the day I had at that cesspit of hormonal monsters they call a school! Ursula walks into the living room and sees Damien and Evanora sitting on a couch, across from Bree who awkwardly waves at her ursula. URSULA: Oh!... What seems to be the problem, lord? Ursula bows down at Damien. DAMIEN: That’s unnecessary, Ursula. URSULA: Sorry! It’s just an honor... It’s not every day you get a visit from the high priest. Ursula takes a seat next to Bree. URSULA: (whispers) Why didn’t you warn me he was coming? BREE: (whispers) I forgot. URSULA: So, what seems to be the problem? DAMIEN: We were just asking your sister if she has located the Blackwell girl... Have you had much success yourself? URSULA: I assure you I will not rest until I have located her... Her father is a tough nut to crack. EVANORA: Maybe you can cast a truth spell on him. BREE: We attempted that... URSULA: And failed. We assume he’s using protection charms, made by his daughter. BREE: And the girl must be under a cloaking spell because whenever we try a locator spell, it’s like she doesn’t exist. DAMIEN: Well, I expect you to try harder! As four of the chosen ones reach their sixteenth birthdays, we lose our opportunity to complete the Harvest! EVANORA: Relax, Damien... The girls are only fifteen and we have other things to worry about in the meantime. DAMIEN: Yes. But in the meantime, we have to prepare ceremonies and rituals for the girls to complete and we’re already behind on schedule! URSULA: We won’t fail you or the coven. Not this time! DAMIEN: And are you prepared to kill this mortal that stands between us and the Harvest? URSULA: Even if it has to come to that... I will kill him myself. DAMIEN: Excellent. Meanwhile, Eric Blackwell drives up to an abandoned church and walks up to the attic, holding some take-out food. He opens the attic door, revealing Winter inside. WINTER: Did you get my wontons? ERIC: How could I forget them. Eric walks in and closes the door behind him. SCENE 8 In Mitchell’s bedroom, he sits in his bed as it’s revealed that Julian is sleeping in the pull-out bed next to him. He gets out of bed and looks out his bedroom window. He looks over at the full moon, appearing confused. Meanwhile, Cece ditches her own party to go meet Donovan in his car, getting in next to him as he is talking on the walkie-talkie. DONOVAN: ...Can I talk to you later, Sheriff?... Okay... Later. Donovan looks over at Cece. DONOVAN: What are you doing here? CECE: You are aware your parked outside my house, right? DONOVAN: Your dad asked me to keep an eye on his house... to make sure you and your friends don’t destroy it. CECE: (sarcastically) Oh, that’s so cute... He’s so concerned for me. DONOVAN: Aren’t you missing your party? CECE: Maybe I’d rather be here with you. Cece rubs Donovan’s leg with her hand, which he quickly moves away. CECE: Why? You didn’t have a problem during the Summer when we got drunk and- DONOVAN: I know... But it was a mistake and it shouldn’t have happened. CECE: But it has! DONOVAN: And I work for your dad... who, by the way is also the Sheriff. CECE: So? DONOVAN: So, he already hates me... And has access to a lot of guns. CECE: No one has to find out about us. DONOVAN: Don’t you have a boyfriend? CECE: I don’t feel like Nathan understands me like you do. DONOVAN: I’m sorry for you, really, I 'am. Cece moves her lips up to Donovan’s lips and attempts to kiss him. CECE: Please... I’ve been needing this all day. Donovan kisses her back. FINAL SCENE After Damien and Evanora leave the Ravenscroft mortuary, Bree waves them goodbye at the door. BREE: Goodbye Lord Hawthrone and Lady Hawthrone. Goodbye! Bree closes the door and enters the kitchen to see Ursula pouring herself a glass of wine. URSULA: Well, that was a disaster. BREE: I know... What are we going to do about this Blackwell girl? URSULA: If only there were a way to manipulate it out of her mortal father... BREE: Maybe there is? URUSLA: Go on? BREE: Well, we have the advantage... He doesn’t know we’re witches. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in Ursula’s head. URSULA: I know EXACTLY what we’re going to do. BREE: Brilliant! What? URSULA: You’ll find out in time, sister. Ursula takes a sip of her wine and looks down at Bree’s drawing of Mitchell. URSULA: Why do you have this? BREE: It was from my vision... I’ve been getting unclear images in my head all day. URSULA: Why? BREE: I don’t know exactly... But he looks familiar... I just can’t put my finger on it. Why? URSULA: Because this boy is one of my students at Shadow Falls High School. Bree looks over shocked by Ursula’s revelation. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)